Come, Wayward Souls
by TheBrassyLassy
Summary: Come, wayward souls, who wander through the darkness. There is a light for the lost and the meek


**This wasn't supposed to happen and I apologize in advance**

**Note: I do not own the song "Come Wayward Souls" nor the show "Over the Garden Wall'. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. **

* * *

_Come, wayward souls, that wander through the darkness_

A figure limped through the trees, stumbling blindly through an impenetrable blackness. Not even like darkness, but more like something physical, something that could be touched and could hurt you. Like a blanket, it covered the figure, blinding them and preying on their anxious nature.

"G-Greg?" The figure called out into the vast emptiness, filled with nothing but the blackness and trees. "Beatrice? Anyone?"

There was no echo, the figure barely even heard his own voice. It was as if the darkness surrounding him had swallowed his words - as well as his courage.

_There is a light for the lost and the meek_

The figure let out a teary and frustrated sigh, leaning against a tree and shivering. He had been walking in this endless abyss for hours now, with no sign of anyone he knew, or even anything other than trees, for that matter. Edelwood trees. _The souls of lost children just like himself._

He didn't even know how he got to this gosh-awful place. Everything before- _everything _before- was fuzzy, a bit blurry. He remembered his brother, Greg, and their friend, Beatrice...he remembered a pretty dark-skinned girl whose name might've been Sally- or was is Sarah?- and he remembered a frog with no name. He remembered that he loved his brother, although...he might've been mad at him for some reason. He remembered Beatrice had done something bad, almost unforgivable, but the figure just couldn't think of _what_. And he remembered the girl standing next to some other boy, not him, which was bad for some reason.

He just couldn't _remember. _He knew, in the back of his mind, that there was something urgent he needed to take care of. He knew that he was in grave danger. And yet the figure couldn't even think of his own name. Worst of all, he knew that he had remembered more just mere hours ago and he was steadily forgetting.

Sliding down the base of the tree to sit, the figure sighed once more and rested his chin on his arms. He was tired.

_Sorrow and fear are easily forgotten_

Why was it that he even _wanted _to get out of this forest? Was it because they were once lost children like himself? What did that matter? He just didn't know. And it scared him.

"Come _on_," He shouted to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing his head. "Just _remember_!"

The darkness ate his words, leaving the figure alone and afraid. He was cold.

The ground beneath him felt nice, though. Softer than the tree bark his back was against, warmer than the frigid air around him. The leaves, however dry and dead they were, provided good insulation...he remembered hearing that somewhere. But he didn't want to think about that- remembering hurt his head, and the ground felt so nice.

_When you submit to the soil of the earth_

Yawning, the figure decided to lay down- he was tired and cold and the ground felt so _good_. He'd just sleep for a little bit, then continue looking for...whoever he was looking for. His brother, Greg? His friend? The frog? He wasn't sure.

None of them really mattered to him anymore. He wasn't even sure who they were...

He felt something snaking across his chest, something else over his legs. But the figure only felt panic deep in the back of his mind, far from his consciousness, which was quickly fading. He was just so tired...

_Grow, tiny seed_

He was...taller...

_You are gone to the tree_

He didn't...feel anything...

_Rise, 'til your leaves fill the skies_

He felt as if...he could touch the sky...

_Until your sights fill the air in the night_

The stars didn't look so distant anymore...

_Lift your mighty limbs_

Was that...an ax...?

_And give praise to the_

**_F_****_ire_**

* * *

**This was vague and literally just popped into my head at 00:30, demanding to be written. I complied. And...yeah that's about it. **


End file.
